linoleum_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Eden Arc En Ciel
History Eden, 1st child born of Lyansa Arc En Ciel, the 8th and last child of Terrence and Amara Arc En Ciel, and Gouche Terrafin, spent most of his freetime running around in the Great Forest of Montanis. The forest was his escape, when his family learned he was a natural born Strategist, they had immediately enrolled him in private training in order to have him join the Arc En Ciel Military. Eden’s childhood was full of Weapons training and afterwards Sorcery Training for most of each day. For the rest of the day he would spend time relaxing in the forest, where he found a newly hatched eagle egg surrounded blood and feathers. Assuming that those who birthed the eagle had fallen to poachers, Eden had taken the young eagle, named her Pandora, and raised her to be a healthy bird. Years later, Eden was meditating in the forest when had heard the rough, earthy voice speak to him. “Hello, Young man!” the voice exclaimed, “You’ve done well to raise Pandora as your own.” Eden was confused, he felt no presences in the immediate area, but the voice continued speaking in his head, “Oh, silly me. I haven’t introduced myself yet. I’m the Dragon Aspect Rokesh…” Eden was shocked, “Wwwhaa… Oh kind Rokesh, what do I owe this pleasure of speaking to your divine-self.” “I just want to know that at anytime you want to meditate and speak to me I will answer, Provided that I’m not busy.” “Divine Dragon Rokesh, why would you grant me this honor?” “Young Eden. You are one of the people I deem worthy of talking to me as you are someone who I’ve seen take care of nature, I’ve loved so much,” Rokesh continued, “Don’t abuse this power, and I hope you use it wisely in the future.” Eden went to leave the forest and heard Pandora’s distinct call. He ran to find her and he found Pandora as a Cowfrog was attempting to swallow her. He leapt to grab Pandora and as the Cowfrog went to switch targets to him, he quickly pacified the wild beast. Eden then left the forest as the Cowfrog, now named Keo, followed him and Pandora home. As Eden arrived back at the Villa, he was told that he was going to join the Militia starting today, after his last training session. All these years of training made him proficient with the Bow and Staff, his sorcery training raised his proficiency with Earth, Light, and Ice Magics, and his time in the forest had gifted him with a close bond with animals. During his time training, Eden combined both teachings and developed a way to change the element on his bow from Arcane, to either Fire or Ice, just another thing he could use to diversify his plans. Life in the military wasn’t great, constant battles and due to his families interference, he was put through the toughest battles. The art of Fleshweaving was seemingly more popular to these crazy people and cults after the Mulstafers published the book on Roscal. This book has created many problems for the Arc En Ciel family and there is no clue as to why there was no fault placed on the Mulstafers. Constant fighting had Eden questioning if the military was even dealing with the threat, as more cases of Fleshweaving were revealed. Eden rose through the ranks and was officially assigned his own team. Recently they were assigned a dangerous mission on one of the Realms most dangerous Fleshweavers. Personality Relationships Character Inventory Category:Characters